TDST 14: Déshabille-toi
by rangers21A
Summary: The Total Drama girls arrive in the city with the best strip clubs in the world for a whole new challenge! Which girl will come out on top? And which girl will be stripped from the competition? Find out right here, right now on Total... Drama... Sex Tour!
1. Chapter 1

_**Gwen for Breakfast**_

[Gwen: Uggggh... I'm exhausted! Jasmine kept fucking me all night long! First, she tied me up and fucked me raw with a strap-on, then she hung me upside down and made me eat her out like that, then she strapped me to the floor, shoved as many dildos and vibrators as she could get her hands on inside of me, and poured hot candle wax all over me! On the bright side, after all that super kinky sex, she's probably more tired than I am, so today should be pretty easy]

Jasmine walked into First Class looking more chipper and happy than anyone had ever seen her before. She was leading Gwen, who was on all fours with a ball gag in her mouth and a vibrator in her ass, on a leash, and was even whistling a happy tune to top it off. "Good morning, everyone!" She said cheerfully.

"Morning, Jasmine." Zoey replied, a little weirded out seeing how Jasmine was treating Gwen. "You certainly look happy."

"Never been better!" Jasmine said. "Would you girls mind looking after my little Bitch for a few minutes? I need to go get some supplies for what I have planned for her next."

With that, Jasmine left to head on down to the mess hall of the plane. Gwen stood up, took out the vibrator, removed her ball gag, and sat down with the other girls. "Yeesh. Jasmine sure is treating you rough." Leshawna observed.

"Yeah. Plus I didn't get any sleep last night." Gwen replied. "I can't believe she still wants to do stuff to me after the night we had. She's kinkier than anyone I've ever met!"

"Well, of course she is." Dawn said. "It's all over her aura."

"Plus she's from Australia." Anne Maria added. "Those bitches are bat-shit crazy down there!"

"I'm really hoping the challenge today is easy." Gwen groaned tiredly. "I just can't take any more!"

"Oh, gi-irls~" Jasmine said in a sing-songy voice as she returned to first class carrying chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and a jar of cherries in her arms. "Anyone want a nice, yummy breakfast?" The girls all voiced sounds of agreement. "Good! Because today, we're going to be having Gwen for breakfast!" [Gwen: I really hope Jasmine doesn't have a vore kink too]

Jasmine had Gwen lay down on the ground. She then poured the chocolate syrup all over her naked body, squirted some whipped cream on her breasts, stomach, and pussy, then stuck two cherries on top of her breasts, one in her pussy, and one in her ass. "Okay, girls! Dig in!"

The girls all surrounded Gwen and began licking her clean. Leshawna and Anne Maria lapped at and sucked on her breasts, MacArthur played with the cherries in each of her holes, Sanders and Zoey double teamed her pussy, and Dawn Just licked her all over. All together, those girls were driving Gwen crazy with pleasure. She moaned loudly as all the girls licked her all over. "Ohhhh, fuck! That feels amazing!" She groaned. Suddenly, Jasmine mounted her face.

"You deserve a meal too, don't you~?" She purred as Gwen started eating her out. Jasmine moaned as Gwen's tongue swam around inside her. "Aaah! Right there, Gwen! RIGHT- UNNNNGH! THERE!" Jasmine cried out as she climaxed, soaking Gwen's face in juice. Gwen lapped up as much as she could, then moaned against Jasmine's cunt as she came too. "Uh-oh." Jasmine purred, getting off of Gwen's face. "Looks like somebody came without their mistress's permission. Seems my little Bitch needs to be punished!"

Before Jasmine could inflict any kind of punishment on Gwen, though, Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Good morning, ladies!" He said. "Sorry to interrupt your little meal there, but we'll be landing at our destination shortly. Also, for this challenge, I'm going to need Anne Maria, Dawn, MacArthur, and Jasmine to be fully clothed."

After the plane landed and the four girls Chris mentioned had gotten dressed, the girls disembarked the plane and were met with the scent of maple syrup and the noise of a bunch of rude, French-sounding people.

"Welcome to Montreal!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Straight Outta Harems**_

"Is it me, or does it feel weird wearing clothes again after being naked so long?" Anne Maria asked as the girls walked through the streets of Montreal.

"Yeah, I'm with you there, sister." MacArthur said, tugging at her usual police cadet outfit. "I wonder why Chris asked just us four to wear clothes."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Dawn replied. They had just arrived at the place Chris had told them to go to. The exterior of the building was flashy to say the least. It was painted bright red with a neon sign of a girl on a stripper pole with three X's next to it.

"The Harem House?" Zoey said, reading the name of the building off the sign. "I wonder what's in there."

"Knowing Chris, probably nothing good." Gwen replied as the girls entered the building.

Inside, they were met with a scene that got all of them wet quickly. It was clearly a strip club. There were poles with girls dancing sexily on them, and, on the stage in the middle of the room, was Blainley wearing nothing but a lacy red bra and a matching g-string. She gave the girls a little show, dancing erotically, removing her bra and throwing it to the girls, moving her hips and ass in time with the music in the room. Finally, Blainley gave one last spin on the pole and finished hanging from it upside down by her legs. "What? No tip?" She said jokingly to all the girls. Everyone was soaking wet downstairs after that performance.

"Blainley, what is this place?" Sanders asked.

"A strip club. Duh." Blainley replied, getting off of the pole. "Montreal is famous for them. And I'm not the only girl you'll recognize here." The girls all looked around and realized the girls on the poles were all previously eliminated contestants.

"Ella!" Dawn squealed, running up and giving her girlfriend a kiss. Ella was wearing a princess outfit like usual, but it was more like a princess dress mixed with incredibly sexy lingerie. "What are you doing here?

"We're all helping with the challenge." Ella explained. "Plus Blainley taught us all how to pole dance, so we'll be able to give you a show too~"

Zoey, meanwhile, was looking around the room until she spotted the girl she was looking for. "Crimson!" Zoey ran up and hugged Crimson who was wearing an outfit similar to Blainley's, but black. "I'm so glad that you're here!"

"So am I." Crimson said. "It's been a while since we've done anything." Crimson reached down and started gently fingering Zoey's pussy.

Zoey giggled. "Crimson! Stop!" She said happily. "I have a challenge to do!"

"Who says that's gonna stop me?" Crimson purred, pulling Zoey close so she could play with both her pussy and ass at the same time. Zoey moaned as Crimson fingered both her holes at once.

"Chill out, Crimson." Blainley said. "You'll get your chance to play with Zoey once the challenge starts.

"What is the challenge anyway?" Jasmine asked. "And where's Chris?"

"Chris and Chef are out enjoying all of Montreal's best strip clubs." Blainley explained. "Which means you girls are all mine today. Chris even let me design today's challenge. Ladies, bring out the table!"

Heather and Courtney, Heather dressed as a Catholic schoolgirl and Courtney as a sexy nurse, wheeled out a standard cards table. It looked like the one they played on in Vegas. "Oh, no! No, no, no! I'm out!" Anne Maria said instantly.

"Why? What's the problem?" Gwen asked.

"The last time we played cards on this show, Officer Drunky Brewster over here flopped every hand and made the rest of us do all kinds of crazy challenges!" Anne Maria complained, jabbing her thumb at MacArthur. "If you pull out that damn slot machine, I'm gonna open up a can of whup-ass on your-"

"Take it easy, Anne Maria." Blainley said. "You won't have to do any challenges today. Those four will." She gestured to the four girls not wearing clothes: Gwen, Zoey, Leshawna, and Sanders. "See, because Anne Maria, MacArthur, Dawn, and Jasmine lasted the longest on the tentacle bot in the last challenge, they will be our players in this card game and will get to choose one of the four naked girls to partner with for this challenge."

"What is the challenge, exactly?" Gwen asked.

"We're in the strip club capital of the world," Blainley explained, "so I thought it would be appropriate to play a little strip poker! Here's how the game works. It's standard five card draw. Each of the four clothed girls will play one hand at a time, and, at the end of each hand before everyone shows their cards, the players will choose whether they want to risk an article of clothing or a challenge for their partner. If you choose to risk an article of clothing and wind up as one of the three lowest hands, you have to remove one article of clothing. If you wind up naked, you're out. If you choose to risk a challenge for your partner and you're one of the three lowest hands, then your partner must complete a challenge, which will be announced before the choice to help with the decision, and, if they fail to complete said challenge, then you're out."

"But isn't it usually just the worst hand that has to strip in this game?" Leshawna asked.

"Normally, yes. But we only have a half hour timeslot, so we'll have to speed it up a little." Blainley replied. "Now, girls, choose your partners!"

Jasmine immediately advanced on Gwen. "Ohhh, we are gonna have some fun~" She purred. Gwen gulped. [Jasmine: There's nothing I love more than getting off while watching someone else get fucked! This challenge is going to be awesome!]

[Gwen: I think me being Jasmine's Bitch might end with me being dead]

Anne Maria ran up to Zoey. "I call Zoey! Dibs on Zoey!"

"Aw, thanks, Anne Maria!" Zoey said, sounding touched,. "I appreciate seeing how much confidence you have in me as a partner." [Anne Maria: Confidence shmonfidence! I just wanna see Redhead Mc-Indy Chick get fucked silly! I have a feeling this is gonna be one challenge I'm actually gonna enjoy]

"You're with me, partner!" MacArthur said to Sanders.

"Definitely." Sanders replied. "Just promise me you won't be drinking while you play. After what happened with your old team in Vegas, you need to be stone cold sober."

"Fine." MacArthur said, rolling her eyes. "I promise I won't get drunk."

"Uncross your fingers behind your back and say that again." Sanders said, ever the observant one.

"Hmph! Buzzkill." MacArthur grumbled.

"I guess that means you're with me, Leshawna." Dawn said.

"Hell yeah!" Leshawna said happily. "And we're gonna win it, baby!"

"All right, girls, take your seats and let's begin!" Blainley said as the four clothed girls sat down. "Our other girls will provide you with drinks and _other services_ if requested."

Taylor, in a cocktail waitress outfit that left very little to the imagination, came over and set a scotch glass down in front of Anne Maria. MacArthur opened her mouth to order something, but Sanders glared daggers at her, causing her to settle for water.

Blainley dealt out the first hand. Jasmine looked satisfied, MacArthur looked like she was thinking, and Dawn and Anne Maria just looked disappointed. Anne Maria took three cards and looked relieved. Dawn also took three, but still looked disappointed. MacArthur took one, and pounded her fist angrily on the table when she saw what she got. Jasmine took no cards. The other girls eyed Jasmine unwarily and Gwen breathed a sigh of relief. [Gwen: Thank God Jasmine's actually taking this seriously. I thought this whole experience would be torture for me, but it looks like I was wrong]

"Now, ladies, in front of you are two chips." Blainley explained. "A green one and a red one. Slide the green one forward if you want to risk an article of clothing, slide the red one forward if you want to risk a challenge."

"What's the challenge?" Jasmine asked. Gwen noticed that Jasmine was already wet down there.

"The challenge is called _Two In The Pink, Two In The Stink_!" Blainley announced.

Zoey looked around at what the helper girls were doing. Each of them was putting on a strap-on. "I don't think we need you to explain what we have to do." She said nervously.

"So, girls, are you going to risk your partner failing you in the challenge, or are you going to show a little more skin instead?" Jasmine, MacArthur, and Anne Maria all slid their red chips forward. Dawn slid over her green one. "Show your cards, ladies!"

The girls all revealed their hands. Anne Maria won with a straight, Dawn came in second with a pair of kings, MacArthur looked like she was going for a royal flush but only wound up with ace high, and Jasmine had nine high. "You took no cards when all you had was a stupid nine?!" Gwen exclaimed.

Jasmine just smiled. "Relax, hon." She said, undoing her shorts. "I just wanted to watch the show."

Gwen glared at Jasmine. "All right, Dawn, cough up some clothes!" Blainley said as Dawn took off her shoes. "Sanders and Gwen, get ready for your challenge! Here are the rules: you girls have to take two strap-ons in each hole and get fucked like that for five minutes. If you cum or cry uncle, you're out!"

Gwen and Sanders got ready. Crimson, Taylor, Heather, and Ella all laid down on the ground. Sanders and Gwen mounted them, putting two strap-ons each into their pussies. Gwen moaned loudly just from that, but Sanders seemed okay for now. Then Sugar and Josee got behind Sanders and forced their strap-ons deep in her ass, causing Sanders to groan from how much they were stretching her hole out, and Courtney and Izzy got behind Gwen and did the same. Gwen could already feel herself getting close to cumming just from the entry alone.

"Your time starts now!" Blainley announced. All eight girls began thrusting hard and fast into Gwen and Sanders, each showing no mercy to them. The two girls moaned and groaned as all four dildos were pushed in and out of their holes.

"Aaaaah! Fuuuuck!" Gwen groaned. "Aah! Can you guys go a little easier?"

Courtney reached around Gwen to grope her breasts. "Not a chance!" She said, enjoying every second of this.

Jasmine, meanwhile, was masturbating to the sight of Gwen being ravaged by Courtney, Izzy, Heather, and Ella. She reached under her shirt to pinch one of her nipples, and moaned as she watched Gwen get practically torn apart by the four dildos inside of her. "Keep going!" Jasmine groaned. "Fuck her harder!"

"Jasmine! Don't tell them to- OHHHH!" Gwen moaned louder as the four girls inside of her got even rougher. "Aaaah! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

Just before Gwen reached her peak, the timer went off. "Time's up!" Blainley announced. The girls all pulled out of Sanders and Gwen. Gwen flopped down on the floor, already exhausted.

"Thank God I didn't cum." She muttered.

"Yeah, but I did." Jasmine said happily, her fingers dripping with juice.

Blainley dealt the next hand. All four girls looked relatively pleased with what they got. Anne Maria took two cards and still looked pleased, MacArthur took three cards and pumped her fist in the air with a loud "Yes!" Dawn took one card and looked disappointed, and, once again, Jasmine took no cards.

"All right, ladies, before we reveal your hands, here's the challenge: it's called _Keep On Cumming_!" Blainley announced. "Our helper girls will work to pleasure your partners as much as they can, and, if your girl manages to cum at least three times in the allotted time, you're still in the game. So, are you going to risk stripping, or are you going to risk a challenge?"

Jasmine, Dawn, and Anne Maria all slid their red chips forward. MacArthur slid forward her green chip. "All right! Reveal your hands!"

MacArthur won hands down with a full house, Anne Maria came in second with a flush, Dawn came in third with a pair of threes, and Jasmine came in last with only six high. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Gwen yelled.

Jasmine dipped her hand in her pants again as she got ready to watch the show. "You have 20 minutes." Blainley said. "Starting now!"

All the helper girls pounced on Leshawna, Zoey, and Gwen. Crimson put on a strap-on and eased it deep in Zoey's ass, causing Zoey to moan loudly. "Ohhh, fuck, Crimson!" She groaned. "That's so good!"

"Only the best for you, Zoey." Crimson purred as she pounded away at Zoey's ass.

Leshawna, meanwhile, was getting quadruple teamed by Lindsay, Ellody, Sierra, and Ella. Sierra and Ella were each sucking on one of Leshawna's nipples while Lindsay and Ellody double teamed her pussy, licking it together and causing Leshawna to moan like crazy. "Ohhhh, fuck!" She groaned. "Aaah! I'm getting close already!" Ellody playfully inserted a finger into Leshawna's ass, causing Leshawna to cry out in pleasure as she had her first climax. "Keep going, girls!" She begged. "God, I'm loving this!"

Meanwhile, Gwen was getting the short end of the stick. Heather, Courtney, Sugar, Izzy, and Josee had tied her up and forced her on the ground, ass in the air. "W-what are you guys gonna do to me?" Gwen asked, feeling quite terrified.

"Oh, nothing much." Sugar purred, picking up a riding crop. "Your mistress just wants us to give her a show." Sugar brought the riding crop down hard on Gwen's ass, causing Gwen to cry out in both pain and pleasure. The other four girls each picked up their own devices for spanking Gwen. A whip for Heather, a paddle for Courtney, a cat-o-nine-tails for Izzy, and an extra thick dildo for Josee. Heather, Courtney, Izzy, and Sugar all went to town spanking Gwen as Josee shoved the dildo deep in Gwen's ass, causing Gwen to scream incredibly loud from everything that was happening to her.

Jasmine was loving the show. She kept masturbating as she watched the five girls go to town on her little Bitch. "Aaaah! Fuck! I'm cumming!" She moaned, climaxing as she watched Gwen getting ravaged. "Here, let me join in too!" Jasmine got up, grabbed a paddle, and started spanking Gwen along with the other girls. Unfortunately, this caught Blainley's attention.

"Sorry, Jasmine, but only the helper girls are allowed to deal with the contestants." She said. "If you don't stop, I'm afraid I'll have to disqualify you."

"What do I care?" Jasmine said happily. "I'm immune for this challenge anyway thanks to Japan! Do whatever you want." She took off her clothes and laid down in front of Gwen so she could lick her pussy. "I just want to have fun with my little Bitch."

With Jasmine and Gwen out of the competition, it was down to just Leshawna and Zoey to win for their girls. Crimson had ditched the strap-on, having made Zoey cum twice already from it, and was now 69ing with her. Zoey was on top, licking Crimson's pussy and fingering her ass. Crimson moaned against Zoey's cunt as she ate her girlfriend out. "Aw, fuck, Zoey!" She groaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Zoey moaned. "Aaaah! Cum with me!" The two girls both moaned loudly as they each climaxed.

"And Zoey and Anne Maria are safe!" Blainley announced now that Zoey had came three times. "And, with only a minute left on the clock and one more orgasm to go, it's up to Leshawna to keep Dawn in the game!"

Leshawna was still being quadruple teamed by Sierra, Ella, Ellody, and Lindsay. Lindsay had mounted Leshawna's face and was playing with Leshawna's breasts while she got eaten out by her, Ellody and Sierra were double teaming her pussy, and Ella was pumping a dildo in and out of Leshawna's ass. "Aaaaah! Keep going, girls!" Leshawna moaned. "I'm almost there!" The timer went off just before Leshawna screamed with pleasure, finishing with a squirting climax. When she was done, she was panting hard. "Did I… Did I win?" Leshawna asked, dazed from the force of that last orgasm.

"Sorry, Leshawna." Blainley replied. "You didn't make it, which means Dawn's out too!"

Leshawna stood up and went over to Dawn. "Damn. I'm sorry I couldn't help you win, girl." Leshawna said.

"It's okay." Dawn said. "You did your best. And, if it makes you feel better, at least you're not Gwen."

Gwen was a wreck. Her ass was bright red and was stinging something fierce, both her holes were stretched out from all the huge dildos stuffed in them, and her face was dripping wet from Jasmine's juices. Jasmine was still having Gwen lick her despite everything that had been done to her.

"Yeesh." Blainley said, looking at Gwen. She then turned to the camera. "Which girl will win our strip poker challenge? Will Gwen ever catch a break as Jasmine's Bitch? And what super stressful, super sexy challenges await our other players? Find out all this and more, coming up on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Drunk Draw**_

It had been a long game of poker. Gwen, Jasmine, Leshawna, and Dawn were all out, leaving just Anne Maria and MacArthur playing and Zoey and Sanders helping each of them respectively. Anne Maria had just won the last 15 hands all in a row, but somehow MacArthur was still in the game. How could that be?

[Anne Maria: MacArthur's stupid cadet uniform has too many freaking pieces! There's the boots, the socks, the vest, the belt, the gun holster, the sandwich holster that MacArthur added herself, her badge, her gun! How is that lunatic allowed to even carry a gun anyway?! Ugh!]

MacArthur, having just tried to win with nothing but a pair of twos, took off her pants and tossed them on to the pile on the cards table. She was down to just her bra and polka-dotted ("Bullet-holed" according to her) panties. "How the hell have you managed to lose 15 straight hands in a row?!" Sanders exclaimed. "It's impossible!"

"Impossibibble?" MacArthur slurred, swaying in her chair. "Nah, nah, nah. Nothing's impossissible in this world, Sanders my gal! I's just… I's just on my way to a winning streak! Hey! Who dares me to taze myself?"

"Wait a minute…" Sanders said suspiciously. "MacArthur, what have you been drinking?"

"Uh… Nothing! S'just water!" MAcArthur replied, downing her current glass. "Yo, bartender! Another water!" MacArthur then winked at Taylor, who brought over a glass of what certainly looked like water.

"Hold it!" Sanders grabbed the glass and sniffed it. "What the-? This is vodka!"

"Vodka?" MacArthur said, feigning innocence. "It must've been Taylor! She's hated me ever since I stole her inheritance at that ostrich expo!"

"Oh, my God, you're hammered!" Sanders groaned. "We're never gonna win with you so drunk!"

Anne Maria laughed. "Hell yeah! I knew I could still win even if I picked stupid Zoey!"

"Hey!" Zoey said, sounding hurt.

Blainley dealt out the next hand. Anne Maria took two cards and looked a little bummed by the results. MacArthur also took two cards and let out a loud "Woo! Sanders, we're totally gonna win this round! I just got the best hand!"

Sanders breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally!" She said.

Anne Maria groaned and slid forward her green chip just to be safe. MacArthur also slid forward her green chip. "Ladies, show your cards!" Blainley said.

Anne Maria looked like she was going for a flush, but only wound up with king high. MacArthur only had ten high. "You said you had the best hand!" Sanders shouted, exasperated.

"I do!" MacArthur said. "Two, four, six, eight, ten! That's all evens! Everyone knows that's the best hand you can have in poker."

Sanders groaned. "You're so drunk you even forgot the rules?!"

Blainley chuckled. "Sorry, MacArthur. Looks like you'll have to cough up one more item of clothing." MacArthur rolled her eyes and took off her panties, leaving her in just a bra.

Sanders rushed up to the table. "Blainley, can I please help MacArthur with this next hand?" She begged.

Blainley shrugged. "Technically, helping your partner isn't against the rules, but, if you want to stay at the table, you'll have to provide some sort of _service_." Blainley then pointed downwards. Sanders rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I was probably gonna eat her out tonight anyway." She said, getting down on the floor to lick MacArthur's pussy.

Blainley dealt the next hand. Anne Maria looked disappointed. MacArthur looked dazed from a combination of drunkness and pleasure from Sanders licking her cunt. "MacArthur, what cards do you have?" Sanders asked.

"Ohhhh, yeah, baby~ Don't stop!" MacArthur moaned, trying to hold Sanders's head in place, not even bothering to look at her cards.

"MacArthur, just tell me what hand you have!" Sanders yelled.

"Ohh, come on, Sanders!" MacArthur groaned. "I said don't stop!"

Sanders sighed. She stood up and started fingering MacArthur with one hand while she looked at her partner's cards with the other. MacArthur's hand looked didn't look good. The only upside was that she had a pair of fours. MacArthur moaned as Sanders kept fingering her, while Sanders handed in the other three cards. They got back a six and two threes. "Yes! I can't believe it!" Sanders said excitedly. "MacArthur, we may actually still be in the game!"

"Don't care!" MacArthur moaned. "So close! Gonna cum!" MaCArthur groaned as she climaxed, covering Sanders's fingers in juice. Sanders licked her fingers clean and kissed MacArthur.

[Sanders: This is amazing! We're going to win the challenge even with MacArthur completely plastered! I can't believe our luck!]

Anne Maria, meanwhile, also took three cards. She pumped her fist in the air with a loud "Yeah, baby!"

"Okay, girls," Blainley said, "here's the challenge in case either of you want to play your red chip. It's called _Dogpile_!"

"What does that mean?" Sanders asked.

"Well, you know how in elementary school a dogpile is when every other kid jumps on top of you. Same concept, except it's every helper girl going bananas all over you. You have to last two minutes without cumming while every other girl tries to get you to do just that all at once."

Zoey didn't look like she liked the sound of that, but Anne Maria slid her red chip forward anyway. "What are you doing?" Zoey exclaimed. "There's no way I can handle that challenge!"

"Relax, Zoey." Anne Maria replied. "We got this hand in the bag."

"What should I do, partner?" MacArthur asked Sanders.

Sanders bit her lip and thought for a moment, then said "Slide your green chip forward. We have two pair, and that's one of the best hands in the game. Besides, we'd still lose anyway if you slid your red chip forward. There's no way I could handle every girl at once. Best to just lose with dignity if we have to."

MacArthur nodded and slid forward her green chip. "Okay, ladies! Show us your hands!" Anne Maria and MacArthur revealed their cards. "What the fuck?!"

They had the exact same hand: a pair of threes, a pair of fours, and a six. "How the hell did that even happen?" Sanders asked, very confused.

Blainley shrugged. "I don't know, but it sure makes for great TV. So, because you both tied, that means you both lose this hand. And, MacArthur, since you slid your green chip forward and you're only down to one piece of clothing, it means you're out."

MacArthur bowed her head in shame and removed her bra. "Sorry I lost for us, partner." She said.

"Hey, it's all right." Sanders comforted her. "I was the one who told you to play the green chip. Guess we should have taken our chances with the challenge."

"Speaking of the challenge," Blainley said, "unless Zoey manages to complete the challenge successfully, nobody will have won the game, meaning everyone will be up for the Elimination and Bitch Votes tonight."

"Wait, if nobody wins, who gets the Bitch Vote loser for the night?" Leshawna asked.

"The loser of the Bitch Vote will just be shared by all the remaining girls for the night." Blainley replied. "So, Zoey, now it all comes down to you."

Zoey looked nervously at all the helper girls who were slowly advancing towards her. "Uh, can I just have, like, five minutes to prepare myself first?" She asked.

"No." Blainley said simply. "Two minutes, starting now!"

The girls all dived on top of Zoey. Taylor took a seat on Zoey's face so she could eat her out, then bent over and started playing with Zoey's clit with her tongue, causing Zoey to moan loudly. "Fuuuck!" She groaned. "I can barely just handle that!"

"Then you're really gonna hate this~" Heather purred, shoving a dildo into Zoey's ass. Zoey cried out from pleasure from that and kept moaning against Taylor's cunt as Crimson and Courtney started playfully licking one of her breasts while Ella and Sierra took the other one. Ellody and Josee started double teaming Zoey's pussy together while Lindsay rubbed a vibrator against Zoey's folds, and Sugar came up with another dildo, shoving that into Zoey's ass along with Heather's. Zoey was going nuts, moaning and screaming at the top of her lungs as all these girls pleasured her all at once.

"One minute to go!" Blainley announced.

"I think it's time we switched it up, girls." Crimson purred, getting up and grabbing some rope.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" Zoey asked with a mix of nervousness and excitement. Crimson tied Zoey up and positioned her with her ass in the air as all the other girls all got various instruments to spank her with.

"We all know you have a BDSM kink." Crimson purred, getting down in front of Zoey so she could eat her out. "Hope you enjoy it~"

The other eight girls all started going to town on Zoey's ass all at once. Zoey screamed from both pain and pleasure, just barely holding back from climaxing. "Aaaah! I can't take it any more!" Zoey moaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Three… Two… One! Time's up!" Blainley announced just as Zoey screamed at the top of her lungs, having the biggest orgasm of her life. When she was done, she was panting hard, barely able to remain conscious.

"Did I… Did I win?" She asked, completely out of breath.

"It was too close to call." Blainley said. "We'll have to go to the video footage." Two interns wheeled out a TV monitor for Blainley to look at. It showed a timer in the bottom corner of the screen as well as Zoey getting fucked crazy by all the other girls. Blainley watched the footage, rewinding and rewatching several times so she could make up her mind. Finally, she made her decision. "Zoey completed the challenge! Which means Anne Maria and Zoey are our winners today!"

Anne Maria stood up and cheered. Zoey got untied and ran up to hug her partner, but was quickly repelled by a slap to the face. It seemed that even winning a challenge together couldn't get Anne Maria and Zoey to bond. Blainley turned to the camera. "Two winners and two votes to decide the rest of our competitors' fates! Who will be eliminated? And who will be tonight's Bitch? Find out when we return on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Cast your votes for Elimination and the Bitch Vote by leaving the names of the people you want to vote for in a review. Jasmine is immune from both votes due to her victory in Japan, so you can't pick her for either one. Voting will end Friday the 22nd.

Options for both votes: Sanders, Dawn, Gwen, MacArthur, Leshawna


	4. Chapter 4

_**Work Those Glutes!**_

The girls all filed into the elimination chamber, having cast their votes. Chris then entered and the girls all started laughing at him. "What?" Chris asked, annoyed and confused.

"You've got a little body glitter on your face." Gwen said in between snickers.

Chris wiped off the bridge of his nose. "Did I get it?" He did not. His whole face was literally covered in glitter from motorboating strippers all day. "Anyways, time to find out who our lucky losers are tonight!" Chris held up the two usual collars: the Bitch Collar and an elimination collar with a golden H for a tag. "First, the Bitch Vote. Which unlucky sap will be forced to be the sex slave of Anne Maria and Zoey tonight? And the answer is… Leshawna!" Leshawna sighed and took the Bitch Collar from Chris. "And now, who will be getting booted straight to the hosts' harems? Will it be Gwen getting voted out out of sympathy because her new mistress is kind of a psycho kink-wise?"

"I actually take that as a compliment." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Will it be Dawn, who may be sweet and kind, but actually could be the biggest threat in the game?"

"Don't tell them that!" Dawn complained.

"Well, the good news is that it's neither of them." Chris said. "It's MacArthur!"

"WHAT?!" MacArthur turned on the others. "You guys voted me out?!"

"I tried to talk them out of it." Sanders said. "They just wouldn't listen!"

MacArthur sighed. "You know what? I guess it's fine. I already won a million bucks from The Ridonculous Race anyway, so I guess coming in eighth here is okay for me."

"Wait. We won that competition?" Sanders said, confused. "I thought Geoff and Brody won."

"Only in certain countries." MacArthur said.

"What does that even mean?" Sanders asked. MacArthur just shrugged. She went over to Chris to accept her collar.

"Promise you'll visit me?" MacArthur asked Sanders.

"Count on it, partner." Sanders replied. She ran up to give MacArthur one last kiss, then MacArthur took a deep breath and proceeded towards the back room to begin serving her new master.

MacArthur entered the room to find that the party had already started. Heather and Josee were 69ing in one corner of the room with Izzy fucking Josee's ass with a strap-on. Meanwhile, on the bed in the center of the room, Sugar was riding their collective master hard and fast. "AAAAAH! Fuck! I'm cumming, Chef!" She cried out as she climaxed.

"Yeah, cum for your master, girl!" Chef said, slapping Sugar on the ass. Chef looked up and noticed that MacArthur had arrived. "Well, well, looks like my new girl is here. Sugar, take a break." Sugar got off of Chef and Chef stood up and approached MacArthur. "I was hoping I'd get you." He said to her.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?" MacArthur asked.

Chef bent down and reached around MacArthur to squeeze her ass. "I've been dying to try out those glutes you're so proud of." He said.

MacArthur grinned. "I don't let just anyone fuck my glutes." She said. MacArthur walked past Chef and got down on the bed. "You wanna get inside my glutes, you gotta earn it~" She purred, spreading her legs invitingly. Chef grinned. He always loved a challenge.

Chef got down and started licking MacArthur's pussy. MacArthur moaned loudly as he did. Chef's tongue was almost as big as a regular-sized cock. "Ohhhhh, fuck, that's so good!" MacArthur groaned. Chef started gently brushing his tongue against MacArthur's clit, causing MacArthur to moan more and shiver from pleasure. "Aaaah! You really know your stuff!" Chef drove his tongue deeper in MacArthur's cunt, gently rubbing her clit between two of his fingers as he did. MacArthur screamed from pleasure as she came. Chef lapped up as much juice as he could, then stood up.

"So, did I earn it, or what?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fuck, yes..." MacArthur panted. She got up and got down again, this time on all fours. "Fuck my ass, Chef!"

Chef grinned, walked up, and eased himself into MacArthur's ass. "Fuck, that's tight!" Chef groaned.

MacArthur moaned as Chef pumped in and out of her ass. "Harder, Chef!" She begged. "Fuck me harder!" Chef picked up the pace, thrusting deeper into MacArthur's ass, causing her to moan even louder. "Aaaah! Oh, God! I'm gonna cum again!" She groaned. MacArthur cried out as she climaxed again, her juices dripping down on to the bed. "You getting close yet?" She asked Chef.

"I can go all night, baby!" Chef replied, thrusting harder into MacArthur and giving her ass a hard, appreciative smack. Chef turned around to the rest of his harem. "Hey, girls! Come join in the fun!"

Izzy, Josee, and Sugar each put on a strap-on and approached MacArthur. Izzy joined Chef in her ass, while Sugar and Josee took spots underneath her, easing their dildos deep in MacArthur's pussy. MacArthur moaned louder from the extra pleasure, but her moans were soon muffled by Heather forcing her face into her snatch. "Get licking, newbie!" She commanded. MacArthur started licking Heather's cunt. Heather moaned as she did. "Fuck! This girl really knows her stuff!" She groaned, pressing MacArthur's face against her snatch.

MacArthur groaned against Heather's pussy as she came again, and at this point Chef was starting to get close too. "All right! Big finish time!" He grunted. Chef gave one last hard thrust, hilting himself inside MacArthur and pumping her ass full of hot seed. Izzy, Josee, and Sugar pulled out, and MacArthur flopped down on the bed, panting hard.

"Fuck, that was so good…" She panted blissfully.

"Glad you liked it," Chef said, "but, you know, you didn't get to finish with Heather."

Heather and MacArthur both grinned, both ready for more. MacArthur could already tell that she was definitely going to like this harem.


End file.
